pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:American che/OMG TEH EPICNESS!
So unless you've been living in a dank, dark, hole for the past few years of your life and have been presumed dead by the authorities (hopefully not), you'll know about the new special, Summer Belongs to You! Here is what I've gathered from the previews I've seen on YouTube (videos below): Phineas and Ferb are planning a trip round the globe for the summer solstice, the longest day of the year. With some math that I don't understand (I'm pathetic), Phineas has calculated that their trip will give them a forty-hour day! The problem is, Buford doesn't believe them. Meanwhile, Candace is fretting over Jeremy, who is on a trip in Paris. She complains (for need of a better word) to Stacy about how they aren't an item and how they haven't kissed yet and how she is afraid he will meet pretty Parisian girls there and forget all about her. Overhearing Phineas mention that they will stop in Japan and Paris to refuel, Candace tags along on their trip so as to say hello to Jeremy, Stacy calling after her to drop in on her cousins in Tokyo. Also: Doofenshmirtz has captured Major Monogram and is going to frame him for dropping a giant water balloon off the Tokyo Tower (Tower of Tokyo?). Vanessa gets fed up with their 'vacation' and falls off the tower... More will be added as I find out more about this amazing episode! Odds and ends learned from watching the commercials: *Phineas may disappoint Isabella in some way. She is seen on a beach, clearly having just cried and blowing her nose, while Ferb just kinda stands there in his Ferby way. (Mentioned by DG in the comments, confirmed by me! who just saw it a few minutes ago.) *They may be stranded somewhere, running out of time. Baljeet and Isabella are shown with scared/nervous looks on their faces, Isabella looking at her watch. *Two words: Flying bikes. Pretty epic in my mind. *Stacy has multiple cousins. And they know the Caramelldansen. (This isn't from the commercials, it was in the previews by Episodelover below, but I think it deserves to be mentioned, considering how creepy they are.) So I have a question for you, Wikians! (Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement? (: ) What do you think is in store for us in this record-breaking hour-long episode? Phinbella? (Probably.) Canderemy? (Oh goodness, most definitely. Candace can't ever stop thinking about the boy!) Ferbessa? (Probably.) Ferbella? (POSSIBLY! *squee*) Buferb? (Um... no comment.) Will their means of traveling fail, stranding them somewhere exotic? Or will they truly have the longest day of summer ever? Will there be dramatic climax, or a major letdown of anticlimax? (Hopefully the former.) Something involving Parisian girls and a sad Phinabella moment? (Poor Izzy...) I want to know what you think! Tell me in the comments, but remember to keep editing those character pages! Nothing looks worse than a homepage full of blog comments. Cheers! [[User:American che|'American che']]{may all your bacon burn.} 02:13, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and for the videos I mentioned above, you can see the previews here. (Thanks to Episodelover205 for uploading these!) thumb|300px|left|Iiiinteresting... thumb|300px|right|I hope you're still watching this! :D A special entry....found by Gurgy and added here by Faddy thumb|318px| Thanks Tisdaleeverything of YouTube! Category:Blog posts Category:Fanon Works